guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Life Sheath
How does this work with Protective Spirit and 55hp? Long immunity to damage? 21:47, 6 April 2006 (CDT) :I'd think it might work like shielding hands+prot spirit,applied first 22:41, 6 April 2006 (CDT) ::The word "negation" makes sounds like it's more likely to be where RoF and MoP stands. -SolaPan 00:02, 7 April 2006 (CDT) Yet...5e and 7 recharge to prevent 150 damage? Now that's just too much :If it prevents all the damage, it's just like healing 150 for 5 energy. Pretty mighty. However, it's vulnerable as an enchantment (and obviously it's an elite). --JoDiamonds 16:33, 1 May 2006 (CDT) Why us this better than RoF Skuld 18:31, 19 May 2006 (CDT) :Lasts longer and can deal with more than one hit. --68.142.14.52 02:49, 20 May 2006 (CDT) Whoever put the usage note has obviously not used RoF that much. RoF rarely reverses damage up to its full potential. In my experience, it frequently only stops a 10-20 normal damage attack. Sure, once in a while it will negate that one big nuke, but that doesn't happen as often as the usage note implies. I really think that usage note should be removed. --Tjoneil 23:18, 23 May 2006 (CDT) :I agree, so I'll remove the note for now. --68.142.14.9 08:42, 24 May 2006 (CDT) ::Hmm... Five energy... 16 Mysticism... Semi-spammable... Maybe with Reversal of Fortune for just in case... Has Dervish potential. Anyone wanna make a build with this and Mystic Regeneration? Urock 20:34, 29 April 2007 (CDT) :::I don't think thats viable. 126 negation might be able to stop damage maybe for 2 attack skills or like 5 normal attacks (considering they would do like 25 damage each?) Besides dervish monks were never worth it ever since mysticism was nerfed. M s4 22:00, 29 April 2007 (CDT) How exactly does this skill work? What's the exact meaning of negate: damage is turned into healing like in RoF (i.e. negated) or is damage simply nullified up to the maximum amount (within the given timeframe)? :"Negate" wouldn't mean turn into healing. Reversal doesn't even say "negate," it says "they are healed for that amount instead." Sheath does the latter. --68.142.14.9 08:42, 24 May 2006 (CDT) :: If it's not already very clear, it just means the next X damage is prevented. If it negates the next 50 damage, then if you are hit for 20 three times, only the last 10 damage will actually take away from your health. The first 50 from all of that is negated. --JoDiamonds 00:15, 5 June 2006 (CDT) Meaning when you take damage the next time you take no damage. (negates the damage. it takes the #dmg out of a pool) Waiver 13:42, 17 July 2006 (CDT) Spectral Agony The comment about spectral agony seems incorrect to me. I have not actually gone out and tested life sheath against agony, but unless the skill does not work as intended against agony it will only prevent the first hit and a portion of the second hit on an uninfused character. I'm not sure if further testing is necessary to strip out this note or not. 72.12.64.73 11:55, 5 August 2006 (CDT) :It will negate all the damage on an infused character, but what it said about using it to protect an uninfused character is probably wrong. Spectral Agony deals close to or maybe more than 100 damage per second to the uninfused. --Carth 18:32, 9 September 2006 (CDT) Reversal The old note said that reversal would always take effect first. I thought this was odd, so I went out to my favorite obelisk in the isle of the nameless. Sheath negates 126 damage at 12 prot and the obelisk deals 42 damage versus 60 AL, so sheath ends up negating exactly three hits. If you cast reversal, then sheath, then walk into the obelisk, you will get healed for 42 on the first hit and sheath will expire on the third hit. The same thing happens if you cast the spells in the other order. --68.142.14.89 12:59, 5 August 2006 (CDT) Used with other skills Does anyone know exactly how this combines with skills like Protective Spirit and Shielding Hands? I found that putting Protective Spirit on someone as well as Life Sheath meant the Life Sheath lasted a lot longer, suggesting the Prot Spirit reduces damage to 10% first, and Life Sheath then negates it. It would be good if Shielding Hands triggered first too. Or does it depend on the order it's cast? --Carth 18:32, 9 September 2006 (CDT) :As in the section above, I went to the obelisk again but used shielding hands and sheath. When hands was cast first, hands reduced damage before sheath did (hands reduces by 15, so sheath soaked four hits completely for (42-15)*4 before hands expired, then soaked 18 of the next hit for a total of 126). When cast the other way around, sheath expired after three hits. Using prot spirit and sheath (with 210 max health), the order didn't matter and sheath always expired after three hits. --Fyren 00:00, 12 October 2006 (CDT) :Thats odd as when i used LS after PS on my 55hp monk, PS scaled dmg down to 5, and the damage, after being scaled down, was prevented. This can be useful as at 12 Prot 126 damage is negated. That means the next 25 hits (126/5) deal 0 dmg. Quite useful.--Rugbyboy999 20:57, 5 July 2007 (CDT) Okay since all these other skill's where tested with it I have become rather curious about Shield of Absorption working with Life Sheath, does anyone know if it does reduce the dmg you take and if it needs to be in a specific order. I was using this last night on a 5 man SF (2 monks, ss, mm, nuker) with life bond and divine boon and it worked out pretty well as some kind of semi- active bond hybrid.Kudoz2u 09:41, 14 September 2007 (CDT) Frenzy If this is used in conjunction with Frenzy, does Life Sheath count the negation before or after Frenzy's doubling? In other words, if I use this under Frenzy will it drop twice as fast? Kessel 03:00, 20 November 2006 (CST) :Yes 67.86.223.49 14:51, 14 December 2006 (CST) hehehe, Kessel, I like the way you think. 74.225.107.220 10:11, 4 April 2007 (CDT) Name Should be renamed to Protoss Shield lawlz-- (talk) 03:20, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Lame Should be renamed to Lame Sheath or worse. Only negates 150 damage and the 7 sec recharge doesn't help. Doesn't even heal - so only useful on stuff with lots of health. There is no real _protective_ effect unlike Guardian (halves dps), Shield of Absorption (reduces more and more damage), Protective Spirit (limits damage) and armour buffs where you get a lot more bang for the buck if the target is really being hit. With this lame elite, if the target is really being hit, the target dies almost immediately, so what's the point, where's the _Protection_? How about _adding_ Blocking? Or change it to an elite version of Angelic Protection? Targetdrone 20071218 :It's a good skill idea. It just needs a small buff. Lower the recharge to 5 and the cast time to 1/4. Then I will deffinately like this skill more. It changes from a preprot to a very active spike stopper. -- The Gates Assassin 03:57, 11 January 2008 (UTC) ::Sounds like you want Glimmer of Light. --Dracaena 21:45, 18 March 2008 (UTC) Targetdrone, I don't agree. I've loved this skill since factions was released. To say it has no real protective effect is ridiculous, it prevents a large amount of damage over a lengthy duration. For 5 energy, prevents more than any healing spell can heal for (except WoH with the conditional, healing burst (a touch skill), and healing ring). Guardian, Shield of Absorption, and Protective spirit are only useful in certain situations. Against high damage output (eg hammer warriors), SoA is almost useless. Protective spirit won't help much against small damage packet (eg dual shot+kindle arrows), and guardian is useless against spells etc. Life sheath is 100% effective in all these situations. --Dracaena 21:45, 18 March 2008 (UTC) Life Sheath can also be used as a "run up" skill for Shield of Absorption if your target is tanking a lot of hits, each hit will increase SoA's absorption level, so when sheath dies, SoA will probably be blocking most, if not all damage recieved combined with PS extending the tanks damage immunity period even further (Follow up with Shielding Hands for that last ditch bit of reduction and we're looking at 20+ seconds of massive damage negation.) --85.62.18.8 14:33, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Uh, all you're proving is that SoA is good, I know that already. I'm saying Life Sheath is lame, and you're not proving otherwise. Just do the math. If you're really getting lots of small packets of damage < 10% max HP, you should be using SoA or shielding hands. Not Life Sheath. With Life Sheath @15 on a 480HP target, for 40 damage packets, after 16 hits the target is dead. 30 damage packets = 22 hits. Compare with Shielding Hands @15, 40 damage packets = 22 hits. 30 damage packets = 41 hits to kill. Compare with Shield of Absorption. After an _infinite_ number of 40 damage packets and 7 seconds later you would still have 340 HP left. With Protective Spirit you're still alive after nine packets of _infinity_ damage. The last I checked infinity was a lot bigger than 150 damage ( don't forget the 7 seconds too). With Guardian, the assassins curse and swear as their combos get messed up - believe me this is a good thing. Conclusion: Put prot spirit and SoA on your protector's bar, and save your elite slot for something else. You can go ahead and love this skill if you want. The lame need loving too. But I say the lame need fixing, and not just loving :). Targetdrone 15:54, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :Also, Orison without even having DF will beat this out. In the same recast cycle as this, it can cast 3 times and be nearly recharged for a fourth by the time this is recharged. And just 2 casts of Orison without DF will match or surpass up until 8, and the difference past that is low. Except Orison is meant for the DF bonus anyway, and with it it destroys this skill. Also, no this doesn't protect for more than any other heal skill, just look at Heal Other --Gimmethegepgun 18:39, 18 August 2008 (UTC) This skill or Shield of Regeneration THat's my question for Pve users and heroes--Balistic Pve 04:15, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :See what I wrote on Talk:Shield of Regeneration. --Shadowcrest 04:20, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Yeah i SAw --Balistic Pve 23:37, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Update I see this being an alternative to RC in PvP. Cress Arvein 06:32, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :yea, RoF and range condition removal together, free up slot for other skills.Light out 07:03, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::This won't dethrone RC until it also creates a massive instant heal. For general PvE, though, this is pretty good. (T/ ) 07:36, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :::Well, 2 of these in a HA situation could prove incredibly good. with a 3rd monk that is dedicated to healing. + is good for protecting an infuser afterwords.--Demer Osis 15:28, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Tbh, the condition meta is giving way to hexes and physical spikes. This is actually proving to be more useful than RC, in GvG, primarily. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 23:29, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :Yes, because Lingering Curse, Shared Burden, and especially MoI are terrigood now. (T/ ) 23:54, 29 December 2008 (UTC) ::And Barbs with Hundred Blades. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 23:59, 29 December 2008 (UTC) The note about Shield of Judgement and Retribution should be taken off. Just because it has been tested with SoJ and Ret cast in different orders doesn't mean the test is definitive. It could simply be a difference in how the skills work on the scripting side, so that the SoJ damage always comes first in the hit loop. 22:35, 13 May 2009 (UTC)